Distrust and Destruction
by shickzander
Summary: This is the story of a clash between worlds, of a battle between good and evil. It's the story of the 2p! Countries' attack on their counterparts. But mostly, it's the story of Matt and Matthew Williams. (Copied from my Wattpad where all my good stories are. 10/10 would recommend just reading there)
1. The Night When it Happened

Bonjour! Welcome to the fan fiction!

It was originally posted on Wattpad under the same name and the same username but I've modified some things about it so it'll fit this website more. For example, I changed a lot of authors notes that may be outdated or required attached images. I may have also fixed typographical errors and what not and have also removed the Valentine's day chapter even though it's almost Valentine's day one year later. If you want that special really bad, you can check out my Wattpad.

So anyway, for those of you who don't know me...

I'm from Canada and know a lot aboot Canada so if there are any questions about how I portray Mattie and Matt or maybe some of the political references I may make, feel free to ask whether it be through comments, private messaging, or on my Kik, Shickzander. I welcome you all.

Now, here's a huge, important warning for you all, this fic will contain some major triggers including rape. But just because you're triggered does not mean you can't read the non-triggering parts. I'll warn you in advance and tell you when you can start reading again with important info needed for the plot mentioned. I'll also warn of incoming smut and anything else you want warned. If you don't want to read on for fear of what might be in this fic, simply ask. I'll try to get back to you within 1-2 business days I think I've drug on long enough.

For those triggered by rape, stop reading after Prussia leaves.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Canada asked Prussia as the two stood on the front steps of the taller of the two's house after their date.

The albino country shook his head slowly. "Sorry, birdie, vest vants me home asap."

"Aww, but I kinda wanted to..." He brushed his finger along Gilbert's chest. Prussia blushed softly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if somebody didn't sleep in, ve vould have had time to."

"Shuttup." Matthew pouted.

"Isht true. Jou sleep like a puddy cat." Gilbert kissed him on the cheek.

"I was up late working and my alarm didn't go off. Geeze, b'y."

"I forgive you. Just vake up earlier next time."

"I will. I promise." The two men shared a final kiss before Gil headed back to his car.

(Trigger Warning)

Matthew entered his dimly lit house in confusion. Usually Kuma would have all the lights on and would be in the middle of the floor chewing something up. But that day everything was silent.

His instincts told him to run, but he was curious.

"Kuma, I'm home, where are you?"

No answer. Not even a squeaky "Who are you?"

He really should have run at that point.

Something large and solid hit Canada from behind, knocking the breath out of his lungs and pushing him against the ground.

Matthew shouted and tried to push whatever...whoever this was off.

He was rolled over, still struggling against the restraint of strong hands. Something blunt came down and hit his head. Everything went black.

When Canada finally came to he was lying in his bed, arms tied to the bedpost and cold air nipping at his bare flesh.

"It's about time you woke up." A thinly accented voice said, tone taunting.

"Who are you?!" Matthew called out.

"Zhat's somezhing you don't need to know."

The man came out of the shadows, but Matthew still couldn't see him clearly. A hand moved forward, clutching his member tightly.

"Stop. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you scream."

Matthew shut his mouth, not planning to give this man what he wanted.

His penis was fondled again, roughly enough that Matthew had to bite back painful cries.

"Honhonhon~ zhat's what I like to 'ear."

"Please! Stop this!" Matthew pulled on his restraints but only managed to cut his arms.

He heard a soft flick of a lighter being lit as the stranger burned a cigarette. He took a few puffs before pressing the glowing tip against the Canadian's stomach.

"Aaaah! No stop!"

The stranger laughed. "Do you really zhink I would?"

Matthew blacked out at that point. He didn't want to be aware for the rest. He let his mind think of anything other than the man doing these things to him.

When he woke up hours later he was still naked but the ropes that were tied around his wrists were now on the floor.

Matthew pulled his body into a ball and cried.

There's chapter one for you

 **Bonjour! Welcome to the fan fiction!** **It was originally posted on Wattpad under the same name and the same username but I've modified some things about it so it'll fit this website more. For example, I changed a lot of authors notes that may be outdated or required attached images. I may have also fixed typographical errors and what not and have also removed the Valentine's day chapter even though it's almost Valentine's day one year later. If you want that special really bad, you can check out my Wattpad.** **So anyway, for those of you who don't know me...** **I'm from Canada and know a lot aboot Canada so if there are any questions about how I portray Mattie and Matt or maybe some of the political references I may make, feel free to ask whether it be through comments, private messaging, or on my Kik, Shickzander. I welcome you all.** **Now, here's a huge, important warning for you all, this fic will contain some major triggers including rape. But just because you're triggered does not mean you can't read the non-triggering parts. I'll warn you in advance and tell you when you can start reading again with important info needed for the plot mentioned. I'll also warn of incoming smut and anything else you want warned. If you don't want to read on for fear of what might be in this fic, simply ask. I'll try** **to get back to you within 1-2 business days I think I've drug on long enough.** **For those triggered by rape, stop reading after Prussia leaves.**

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Canada asked Prussia as the two stood on the front steps of the taller of the two's house after their date.

The albino country shook his head slowly. "Sorry, birdie, vest vants me home asap."

"Aww, but I kinda wanted to..." He brushed his finger along Gilbert's chest. Prussia blushed softly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if somebody didn't sleep in, ve vould have had time to."

"Shuttup." Matthew pouted.

"Isht true. Jou sleep like a puddy cat." Gilbert kissed him on the cheek.

"I was up late working and my alarm didn't go off. Geeze, b'y."

"I forgive you. Just vake up earlier next time."

"I will. I promise." The two men shared a final kiss before Gil headed back to his car.

 **(Trigger Warning)**

Matthew entered his dimly lit house in confusion. Usually Kuma would have all the lights on and would be in the middle of the floor chewing something up. But that day everything was silent.

His instincts told him to run, but he was curious.

"Kuma, I'm home, where are you?"

No answer. Not even a squeaky "Who are you?"

He really should have run at that point.

Something large and solid hit Canada from behind, knocking the breath out of his lungs and pushing him against the ground.

Matthew shouted and tried to push whatever...whoever this was off.

He was rolled over, still struggling against the restraint of strong hands. Something blunt came down and hit his head. Everything went black.

When Canada finally came to he was lying in his bed, arms tied to the bedpost and cold air nipping at his bare flesh.

"It's about time you woke up." A thinly accented voice said, tone taunting.

"Who are you?!" Matthew called out.

"Zhat's somezhing you don't need to know."

The man came out of the shadows, but Matthew still couldn't see him clearly. A hand moved forward, clutching his member tightly.

"Stop. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you scream."

Matthew shut his mouth, not planning to give this man what he wanted.

His penis was fondled again, roughly enough that Matthew had to bite back painful cries.

"Honhonhon~ zhat's what I like to 'ear."

"Please! Stop this!" Matthew pulled on his restraints but only managed to cut his arms.

He heard a soft flick of a lighter being lit as the stranger burned a cigarette. He took a few puffs before pressing the glowing tip against the Canadian's stomach.

"Aaaah! No stop!"

The stranger laughed. "Do you really zhink I would?"

Matthew blacked out at that point. He didn't want to be aware for the rest. He let his mind think of anything other than the man doing these things to him.

When he woke up hours later he was still naked but the ropes that were tied around his wrists were now on the floor.

Matthew pulled his body into a ball and cried. **There's chapter one for you** **I don't own Hetalia, but I do own three night stands**


	2. The Beginning of the Aftermath

"Matthieu! I'm 'ere. 'Ow was your date wizh Gil?"  
Canada didn't answer. Normally he would meet France at the door, ready to go through every detail of his love life over wine and Tradition Cookies.  
This time, however, not even Kumajirou greeted him.  
"Matthieu?!" Francis called again.  
Still nothing. Maybe he was still asleep.  
The blonde tiptoed up the stairs, getting ready to pounce on his sleepy son until he heard the tiny sob.  
His parental instincts kicked in and he burst into Canada's room, ready to kick ass.  
"Matthieu what 'app-" he stopped dead when he saw the boy he raised lying naked in bed, burn marks all over his skin and blood on the sheets. "FILS DE PUTE! WHO DID ZHIS TO YOU?! I'LL KILL ZHEM!"  
Matthew wiped off his eyes and sat up, reaching toward his father figure who pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I don't know...I didn't see much of him."  
"Matthieu, put some clothes on. I'll call Angleterre and Alfred and we can work zhrough zhis together. Alright?"  
Canada nodded softly.  
France took that as his cue to leave the room.  
After calling the other two members of the face family and brewing a pot of coffee he made his way back to Canada's bedroom.  
The blonde was now clad in pyjamas, bedsheets stripped and legs pulled up to his chest. Francis scooped up the discarded blankets and went off again to put them in the wash.  
When all his chores were finished he sat down next to Matthew, pulling him close and stroking his hair.  
"Zhis wasn't your fault. Don't let anybody tell you different." He whispered soothingly.  
Matthew nodded again.  
Soon, Alfred and Arthur arrived. Francis got them settled in Matthew's bed, hot beverages in their hands.  
"'Ow's zhe coffee?" He inquired. Matthew nodded his approval along with his brother.  
"I would have preferred tea..." Arthur pouted but drank the coffee anyway.  
"Matthieu doesn't 'ave tea." Francis sat down, taking a sip of his own drink.  
"Actually I do, it's in the cupboard next to the sink. I keep it there for when Arthur visits."  
"Iggy visits you?" Alfred blinked in surprise.  
"As a matter of fact, I do. We watch Doctor Who together and collect Winnie the Pooh themed merchandise." England boasted.  
"I thought I was the only one you watched Doctor Who with you." Alfred whined.  
"He prefers to watch it with me because it was actually created by a Canadian." Matthew rolled his eyes. It was good to see him calming down. Francis had hoped that they would get through this.  
"So, Matthew...do you think you can describe your attacker to us." Arthur asked delicately.  
"I...I remember long hair...light...he smoked and had facial hair...but only a little...also I think he was French..."  
As Matthew trailed off, the eyes of him and his other two family members moved to Francis.  
"Quoi?"  
"Francis...you..." Arthur's eyes were wide. Matthew looked like he was going to throw up.  
"You guys don't really zhink I would do somezhing like zhat? Do you?"  
"I mean...his description...it sounded just like you."  
"WHY WOULD I DO SOMEZHING LIKE ZHAT TO MON GARSON?!"  
"I don't know. But obviously you're our main suspect..." Arthur stood slowly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave until this whole thing is settled." There was a regretful look on Arthur's face. He really didn't want to throw Francis out, but the cries that were now coming from Matthew's mouth were unbearable.  
"Fine. I'll leave. But I promise, I'll figure out who zhe real assaulter was and make zhem pay." He declared, stepping out of the room and then the house. As soon as he was on the other side of Matthew's fence, he fell onto the sidewalk and let the tears flow.


	3. Three Quarters of a Loonie

"Alfred, stop pacing. It's not going to solve anything." Arthur had finally gotten Matthew settled down by letting him watch Coronation street reruns on his phone until he fell asleep. He was now curled up at his father's side, face buried in his shirt.  
"But I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless." America looked like he wanted to throw something. Anything to show off his manliness and to disguise how weak he actually was.  
"Come here, Alfred." Arthur beckoned. The blonde huffed and sat down.  
"How did we let this happen?"  
"We didn't. It was that bastard who hurt him's fault."  
"Do you really believe it was France?" Alfred ran his hand through his hair.  
"I don't know. I hope not." Arthur felt Matthew stir and hushed him up petting his head.  
"Shit...we should probably call Prussia. Weren't they dating or something?"  
"They were?"  
"Yeah. He mentioned it a couple days ago to me." Alfred recalled.  
"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of hands around. Go call him." Arthur watched the American leave the room to make the call.  
"Dad?" Matthew muttered.  
"Yes Matthew?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Want me to cook something?"  
"God no. I'm not delirious." Matthew pulled himself away from England, taking a deep breath. "I just need help getting to the kitchen...I hurt."  
"You shouldn't be cooking in this condition. Let's just order out."  
"I'M FLAT BROKE. MY DOLLARS MIGHT AS WELL SAY MONOPOLY ON THEM."  
Arthur chuckled. "Matthew, calm down. Maybe if your people hadn't picked their leader based on looks..."  
"You leave Trudeau out of this. He did nothing wrong." Matthew managed a smile.  
"Alright. What if I payed for take away?"  
"I could never..."  
"What if _Alfred_ payed for take away."  
"Okay. Take out it is."  
Arthur pat his former colony on the head. "There we go."  
The Englishman lifted Matthew out of bed and carried him downstairs where Alfred was just getting off the phone.  
"Mattie, you're awake!" Alfred dropped his cell on the couch and ran over to his brother.  
"And he's heavy. Take him for me." Arthur handed the Canadian to his brother to relieve himself of the weight.  
"I'm not heavy! Am I?" Matthew pouted.  
"Naw. Iggy's just got noodles for arms. Dude can't even lift a car."  
"Nobody can lift a car. That's just not normal." Arthur insisted despite having seen Alfred do such a deed before.  
"I have. And Mattie's gone all Pippi Longstocking on a horse before."  
"Alfred..." Matthew sighed. "Can you let me down?"  
"Sure, dude." Alfred set his brother on the couch. "By the way, Gilbert said he was gonna be here in a few."  
"Really? Did you call him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks, b'y."  
Arthur let his eyes linger on the two boys he had raised for a bit longer before he took out his phone. "I'm ordering food on your card, Alfred."  
"Mhm." Alfred nodded, his attention still on his brother.  
Arthur quickly called the nearest pizza place and ordered before hanging up and going to sit with the other two.  
"Is there anything else you need, Matthew?" He asked. Canada shook his head then set it down on America's shoulder.  
"We're here for you, bro. No matter what. Remember that." Alfred whispered.  
"I know. Thank you."  
"No problem."  
The trio settled down into silence as they waited for their food and the Duchy of Prussia to arrive.  
Arthur hoped that soon they could put everything behind them.

 **Fun fact:**  
 **The Canadian dollar is so low that we have this little meme going around among us that is basically like "cauliflower is a luxury item."**  
 **SEVEN BUCKS FOR A VEGETABLE THO! SERIOUSLy?!**


	4. A Problem and a Prussian

"Birdie! Mein gött, zhis vas my fault. I should have taken up jour offer to come inside...I should have-"  
"Gil, calm down. It's not your fault." Matthew assured the albino as they hugged. Prussia was in tears. Canada pet his back to soothe him.  
"Alfred told me jou zhink France did it..."  
"Yeah..."  
"I don't believe Francis vould do somezhing like zhat. Are jou sure-"  
"Gil...I _saw_ him."  
"Are jou sure? Zhe sky vas cloudy last night."  
"Gilbert...I know what I saw." Matthew pushed him away, a hurt look on his face.  
"But Francis cares about jou...he-"  
"JUST SHUT UP!"  
Arthur poked his head into the foyer, concern imprinted under his thick brow. His eyes asked if everything was okay. Matthew shook his head.  
"If you're not going to believe me...just leave. Please. I don't want to see you anymore."  
Gilbert's jaw fell a few inches downward. His bottom lip trembled. "Matt...I..."  
"You heard him. Get the fuck out." Alfred pushed the Prussian out onto the deck and slammed the door in his face. Matthew fell to the floor, tears running races down his cheeks.  
"Mattie, please don't cry." America hugged Canada tightly, rubbing his back and whispering assurances into his ear.  
"Come on, boys. Let's go to the living room where it's warm." Arthur suggested. The smaller of the two nations nodded and helped his brother stand. The trio dropped down on the couch, Matthew sobbing so hard Britain didn't know how he could breathe.  
Eventually he quieted down and passed out on his father's shoulder.  
"God...this is a fucking mess." Alfred said, more to himself than Arthur.  
"Alfred, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, dude, go ahead." Alfred took Matthew's hand, running the back of it with his thumb in a soothing pattern.  
"Do you _really_ think it was Francis? I mean...it seems out of character for him."  
"Dude...Matthew described France perfectly."  
"There could be tons of people who look like him. And Francis hasn't smoked in years."  
"Mattie _does_ have security cameras outside. I'm sure one of them would have seen the guy come in." Alfred suggested.  
"Where does he keep the footage from them?"  
"In a back room. I'll show ya." Alfred got up and waited for Arthur to move Matthew onto his side then place a blanket over him. Then the two went off down a hallway to a dark room with a computer in it.  
Alfred sat down in front of the screen and clicked on the search box in the corner. He typed in the date from the day before and the time at which Matthew must have left for his date. The stills of the different sections of Matthew's yard transformed into earlier versions of themselves. Alfred hit the enter key and the two nations watched the more recent moments of Canada's life unfold.  
They witnessed him letting Kumajirou out into the backyard before zipping through the house to the front yard where Prussia's black and white Volkswagen was parked, the cheerful albino waiting in the front seat. Matthew hopped in and the two took off out of the camera's range.  
Afterward the only movements were of Kuma sniffing around the snow.  
"Where _is_ Kuma anyway?" Arthur asked Alfred who shrugged.  
But the question was answered when the creature suddenly took off toward the hedge in the corner. A human hand stuck out of it, luring the bear forward. When he got close enough, the hand snatched him up and disappeared through the spaces where two boards in the fence used to be.  
"Holy shit." Alfred gaped.  
"Who would steal Kuma? And why?"  
The two kept watching, not seeing anything else out of the ordinary until Prussia and Canada pulled back up to the house and got out of the car.  
The two watched them talking for a few moments before sharing a kiss and parting ways. Alfred turned the monitor back to current time after that.  
"I don't want to watch any further." He whispered squeamishly. Arthur nodded his understanding.  
"So...we still didn't find the culprit..."  
Alfred sighed. "There aren't any blind spots back there. We would have seen somebody come in."  
"Is there a chance that he came into this room and put a loop on the video footage from when he came in?"  
"Only me, Mattie, and Francis have the passwords to do that."  
"Why you two?"  
"Because Mattie let's us hide shit from our governments in his garden."  
"What the hell, Alfred? You shouldn't hide stuff from your government."  
"Why not? They hide stuff from me. And besides, God knows what they'd do if they found out I had an alien living with me."  
Arthur sighed. "So...anyway...what you're saying is that it had to be Francis who hurt Matthew?"  
"There's no other way. Not unless he came from inside the house...which I highly doubt."  
"Jesus." Arthur swore. Even with the proof staring him right in the face, the Brit refused to believe one of his best friends was capable of such a deed.  
"Look, if you still believe Francis is innocent...I'd suggest you just leave. I don't want Mattie loosing his shit again. It's really hard to watch."  
"I...I'm still not sure, Alfred. I think I'm going to go for a walk to think things over."  
Alfred nodded softly with understanding. "I'll take care of Mattie while you're gone."  
The two exited the security room to find Matthew sitting at the kitchen counter, the box of pizza opened in front of him.  
"Dude! I totally forgot about the pizza!" Alfred cheered, running over to the box and taking a slice as if it was a lover he hadn't seen for a while. Arthur chuckled at this.  
The two boys ate, gabbing loudly like they used to when they were kids, as if the rest of the world didn't even exist.  
"I'm going out for a walk. Be back in a few hours." Arthur announced, being waved off politely by the other two.  
Now it was time to give this situation a thorough think through.  
Arthur hoped a few hours would be enough.


End file.
